


He Gives Me Courage

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo Baggins Being an Idiot, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin's jacket, Two oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	He Gives Me Courage

After Bilbo had saved him that fateful night when the trees were on fire and the eagles saved them, Thorin's viewpoint of the hobbit changed.

He was so small, and yet so courageous, Thorin wondered in awe, and the other dwarves seemed to agree. There was a newfound respect for the hobbit, even in the dwarves that had already been friendly.

Thorin was watching Bilbo laugh with the others near the fire when it occurred to him that he was the least friendly dwarf of them all, which was absolutely unacceptable since it was _his_ life Bilbo had saved, not one of the other dwarves. He was in debt to the small hobbit.

The next morning he offered to carry Bilbo's bag. The shorter man frowned and shook his head.

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

Thorin nodded in agreement. He certainly was. He offered again anyways, but the hobbit seemed to still take offense. Thorin sighed. How was this so hard?

Thorin offered to do many things for the hobbit over the next few days, much to the amusement of the other dwarves, but again and again the hobbit seemed more annoyed and wary than welcoming to Thorin's attempts.

"Here, borrow my jacket, it's cold," he offered once, much to his own surprise as well as everyone else's, but Bilbo had stared at him in shock.

"No," he said firmly. "It's important to you." and then he had walked away to go shiver pathetically by the fire.

Thorin had to wonder if he had insulted the hobbit beyond measure. But he had to keep trying.

Finally, by the time they reached Beorn's house, Thorin could stand it no longer. He was at his wits end.

"Balin, I'm going to lose my mind," he said. "How on earth am I going to be friends with him?"

"Some people need it spelled out for them," his friend laughed, and Thorin paused.

How had he not thought of simply telling the hobbit how he felt?

He waited until the hobbit was alone, sitting in the sunshine in Beorn's garden.

As he stalked over, he watched Bilbo open his eyes and tense slightly, but Thorin did not slow down until he reached the shorter man. Towering over him, he held out his hand.

In it, contained a flower.

"I apologize for my actions on the first leg of this trip," he rumbled. "You saved my life, and I am in debt to you. I would like to be friends."

Bilbo looked up at him and grinned.

"Of course!" he said, and Thorin wanted to cry. It had been so easy?

With a happy cry, he knocked their foreheads together, the dwarven way.

Bilbo collapsed to the ground.

"Bilbo?"

"In some ways," Bilbo groaned, hand on his head, "I am not stronger than I look." Thorin cringed.

"I'm so sorry." he held out his hand, and Bilbo squinted up at him for a moment before taking it.

"How many people have ever heard you apologize?" he asked, and Thorin huffed. "Dare I say that I'm the only person you've ever apologized twice to!"

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isnt what they meant for this prompt but shh


End file.
